


Trapped in Narnia

by offbeatBeauty



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, OT3, competitorshipping, rivalshipping (gx), spiritshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offbeatBeauty/pseuds/offbeatBeauty
Summary: Manjoume gets stuck in Judai's closet, unable to escape while the boys talked about card games. What he didn't expect to happen was Johan's confession.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Yu-Gi-Oh! GX two shot! This was supposed to be smutty through and through but once I started writing these boys I couldn't seem to find a good spot for it. So this first chapter is tooth rotting fluff. I hope you enjoy!~ 
> 
> The names are the Japanese names because to be completely honest I HATE Jesse's accent. I just couldn't do it. I love their English names but no way was I going to try to do a Southern accent with bad rodeo jokes. After writing the first part with Manjoume (Chazz) I had to go back and redo all the names. Sorry if that is something that people don't like.

“Stupid Judai. Why the hell was he in my room in the first place?” Manjoume stormed up the metal stairs, heading towards the dorm of his supposed rival. He shivered as a slight gust of wind hit him. Manjoume gripped his upper arms and rubbed them frantically. He half hoped the Osiris wasn’t home, the other half wish he was so he could yell at the idiot. He didn’t bother knocking, flinging open the door, hearing a satisfying  _ thud  _ followed by a  _ crack.  _ Inside was a lot warmer and provided shelter from the chilly atmosphere. 

Manjoume walked inside, scanning the room for any of the dweeb squad. He was surprised to see an empty room. This made things simpler. The raven-haired duelist made a beeline for the desk, opening drawers and flipping through a stack of unfinished homework. His nose scrunched up at how untidy they were. 

“How are they still in school?” He picked up a packet that had a list of different cards with scenarios on how to use them properly. They were all so basic that a fifth grader could solve them, yet here it lay unfinished with doodles of Judai’s stupid Winged Kuriboh. Many of the assignments had the same doodles in the margins along with half made Elemental HEROS. Judai needed to attend an art class.

Manjoume rolled his eyes and let the paper fall back on the desk, turning his attention to the messy beds. He scowled, tossing the scratchy blankets and flat pillows around.  _ Not here either. _ He turned his eyes to the closet, of course the last pace he would look. Judai was never that smart, the closet should have been the first place he looked. 

There wasn’t many clothing options present in the small alcove. The Osiris dorm jackets were the only thing hanging up, and some shoes were tossed haphazardly on the floor and stuffed in the far corner. The ravenette pushed aside the hideous red garments, looking for any sign of black. If anyone took his precious coat it had to be Judai. The idiot seemed to have latched onto Manjoume for no reason. He hated the guy and how happy he could be. Not only did he ruin his reputation as an Obelisk blue but also kept him from rising back up the ranks. What’s worse is the presence of another Judai, Johan Andersen. Those two were joined at the hip.

Johan had opted to join Judai in the Osiris dorm, even though his skill level placed him with the blues. Manjoume didn’t care as long as they kept to themselves. The upside to having the other North Academia student was he kept Judai away from Manjoume. He growled, moving the last jacket to see nothing. His jacket wasn’t here.

Maybe Judai hadn’t taken his jacket. He quickly shook the thought out of his head, no he was sure he took it. Judai had been a nuisance since coming to Duel Academy, a thorn in the younger Manjoume’s side. Jun turned on his heels, walking to the open doorway, but froze once he heard a familiar boisterous laugh. The contagious sound made his head swim and his blood boil. He could have that satisfaction of yelling at Judai but the moment was cut short when another voice chimed in. 

“You should have seen him. The kid practically forfeited when I had Ruby on the field. She’s too cute when it comes down to using her.” Of course Johan was with him. Onyx eyes glanced at the door lodged into the wall then back outside, seeing blue and brown climbing the stairs. The younger Manjoume didn’t have time to rush out and get to his dorm room safely without being seen. He looked around the room before slipping into the closet, closing the sliding door just as the other two appeared.

“Huh? Judai what happened to your door?”

“Well the dorm isn’t made very well. Sometimes I think it was the first dorm to be made and they sorta left it here when they made the others.” Another cracking sound signalled that Judai had extracted the door from the wall. Luckily it hadn’t busted a hole into the closet.

The closet door hadn’t shut all the way, creating a crack that allowed Manjoume to see into the room. Johan had sat on the ground near the desk. He heard the door shut before Judai came into view, sitting across from Johan, leaning against the bedpost. 

“Sooo..” Judai trailed off, grinning, “Let’s see them.”

Johan chuckled, reaching behind him and unclasping his deck holder. He pulled out the cards Judai was asking about. Judai gasped in awe as he looked them over. He had seen the Crystal Beast cards before, having dueled his friend countless times since his arrival to Duel Academia. It never got old though. Manjoume scrunched his nose, disgusted at how cute and domestic they were being. People who didn’t take one look at Judai and want to beat his face in needed to get their eyes checked.

Winged Kuriboh and Ruby decided that this was the time to join their chosen, glaring at each other but making no other movement. Judai was so busy looking at his cards that he didn’t notice the fond look Johan was giving him. The European duelist leaned back on his hands, studying every facial expression Judai had to offer. Like the way his eyes lit up, creasing in the corners when he smiled. 

Manjoume raised an eyebrow. He noticed Johan’s expression. It was weird to see someone look at his rival in such an endearing way. It was just Judai, nothing special. The brunet looked up, his happy demeanor changing to one of confusion. Johan’s cheeks turned a light pink. 

“You alright? I hope our duel yesterday didn’t get you sick. We were pretty close to the ocean.” He set the Crystal Beasts aside and moved to put a hand on Johan’s forehead. He hummed a moment before pulling away, “You seem fine to me.”

Johan chuckled and waved a hand, “No, I’m fine.” He leaned forward, criss crossing his legs and leaning the palms of his hands on his ankles, “It’s so lively here. North Academia doesn’t have such passionate duelists like you, Asuka, Kenzan, and Sho.”

Since when was this idiot on a first name bases with Tenjoin?! Manjoume swallowed the growl that almost left his throat. 

“Don’t forget Manjoume-san.” Judai chimed in, making Manjoume tense.  _ Damn idiot can’t even say my name right! _

Something changed in Johan’s expression, the smile faded as he looked over the cheerful face of his friend. It was no secret that Manjoume and Judai were rivals, the former having stated this fact repeatedly. And the way that Judai talks about his rival made him think something was going on between the two, not openly of course. Manjoume seemed so cold to Judai, shoving the other off of him, glaring and shouting about random things that Judai did that irritated him. Johan shook his head to clear it, focusing on Judai’s last comment.

“Ah r-right. I haven’t had the chance to get to know Manjoume. I heard he had been a pro or at least on the way to becoming one before his brothers interfered. Must be pretty tough.”

Judai leaned back against the bed, hands laced together in a makeshift pillow, staring up at the ceiling, “Yeah but Manjoume came back from that. He wiped the floor with his bro!” Judai laughed.

Manjoume shifted in irritation. The way Judai laughed and his words made him...uncomfortable. Another shiver ran down his spine. He mentally voiced his frustrations, almost forgetting why he came to the boy’s dorm room in the first place. 

“You really like Manjoume, huh.” Johan looked off to the side, his voice sounding dejected causing Judai to become even more confused.

“Of course I like Manjoume-san. He’s a talented duelist, the best rival a guy could ask for! Oh don’t tell him I said that. He hates when I compliment him.” Judai chuckled, sitting up straighter. 

“That’s not what I meant Judai.” Johan faced him, eyes determined to get through that thick skull of Judai’s. Brown eyes squinted with curiosity, wondering what his friend meant. Johan shifted to stand on his knees, moving towards Judai and grabbing his hands. The usual cheerfulness that Johan’s turquoise eyes shrouded in a cloud of uncertainty and worry. 

Judai wasn’t sure what to do, allowing Johan to come closer. Johan’s soft hands squeezed his wrists lightly, sending little sparks of nervousness through his body. Manjoume watched this all, curious and angry. This seemed like a private conversation between the two friends but he couldn’t leave. Not without exposing his presence to the two and risking the embarrassment that followed afterwards. Hell Judai wouldn’t pass that opportunity up.

“W-What did you mean?” Judai’s naive naturing shining through at the worst time.

Johan ran his thumb across Judai’s knuckles, staring at the small lines and cuts Judai acquired throughout his years here at the Academy. “You remember when Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto battled countless times? They were rivals but many speculated that the harsh threats and insults they exchanged were for show. Fans latched onto those rumors, concocting weird ideas about the two being lovers.”

Judai watched Johan, wondering why he was telling him this. What did that have to do with him being friends with Manjoume? 

Manjoume clenched his fists, the dull nails digging into the flesh of his hand. Was that North Academia prude assuming something? Something that ticked Manjoume off more than Judai’s stupid ‘gotcha’ phrase. He would rather suffer the embarrassment of getting caught in Judai’s closet than have rumors of him and Judai being a  _ thing _ .

He grabbed the side of the door, ready to charge in, insults already thought out but Judai beat him to it. Manjoume froze in place.

“Are you asking if Manjoume-san and I are dating?” Judai grinned before laughing, doubling over. Johan’s hands still connected with Judai’s were pinned to the boy’s chest. Johan starred in shock as Judai had his laughing fit. Once Judai calmed down he sat up, looking Johan in the eyes with that usual twinkle in them, making the Overseas Champion blush.

“No, we aren’t dating. I don’t think Manjoume-san likes me to be completely honest.” Manjoume silently huffed, at least he wasn’t a total dunce, “But we are friends. I like Manjoume-san but not in that way. Besides, he has his eyes on Asuka.”

Johan visibly relaxed, laughing softly under his breath. He took his hands off Judai’s and sighed. Judai thought the action was odd.

“That’s actually a relief.” Johan moved back slightly and sat directly in front of Judai, “In that case do you like anyone?” 

Manjoume couldn’t help his jaw drop.  _ Is this guy serious?  _ To anyone’s knowledge, Judai hadn’t shown any interest in girls or guys, his attention and brain filled with card games. Manjoume and a few others had thought Judai would go after Tenjoin, the Obelisk Blues signature bachelorette having expressed her interest in the freshman duelist. Thankfully that didn’t happen. 

Judai thought about it. Manjoume pressed a hand to his chest, feeling his heart rate increasing. What the hell was going on? His stomach twisted, making him feel like throwing up. That didn’t seem so bad, anything to get out of this situation. Something held him in place, almost as if his body was telling him that he wanted to hear what Judai had to say.

“Not that I can think of.” Judai finally stated, looking back at Johan with a smile, “I haven’t given that much thought since coming here.”

Manjoume couldn’t hide the smirk that ghosted across his lips. The feeling of satisfaction swallowed the pounding anxiety that built up in his chest. He looked at Johan, ready to savor this moment of rejection and humiliation but was shocked to see neither. Instead Johan smirked and had leaned closer to Judai.

“Well, now that you are thinking about it…” Johan moved to stand on his knees again, grabbing Judai’s face. The action caught both Judai and Manjoume by surprise as Johan kissed Judai lightly on the lips. Judai’s eyes widened as did Manjoume who quickly covered his mouth as to not gasp out loud, his expression mirroring Judai’s.

Johan pulled away after a few seconds, blushing. He noticed the surprised expression of the duelist under him and he quickly scrambled back, “Oh god Judai I-I..I’m so sorry! I don’t know what that was about!”

Judai recovered faster than Manjoume, pulling Johan back in for another kiss. Now it was Johan’s turn to be surprised. The Euro champ fell back, Judai landing on top of him. The Osiris teen didn’t break the kiss, tilting his head to get a better angle. Johan relaxed and put an arm around Judai’s waist, kissing him back.

Manjoume couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His rival and rival competition were making out in front of him. Well not entirely true but the fact of the matter was that he could see them. He wanted to look away, cover his ears so he couldn’t hear their lips smacking or the odd hum Judai did when he deepened the kiss or the soft gasp Johan let out between their kisses. Ruby and Winged Kuriboh had a sense of what was happening, leaving the two alone.

Thankfully the two duelists stopped their make out session to sit up. Judai with that stupid grin on his face and Johan panting, cheeks flushed pink. “Well that was..” Johan cleared his throat, “unexpected to say the least.”

“Tell me about it! I don’t know what that was. I just...when you kissed me your lips were really soft and it felt nice.” Judai’s usual onslaught of fluff and smiles melted away as he looked to the side, a blush on his own cheeks to match Johan’s.

Johan chuckled and lifted Judai’s chin up so he could look into those deep brown eyes, “This is going to sound crazy but would you mind if we did that again?”

Judai smiled softly and shook his head, “Not at all. Actually I think I found the answer to your previous question.”

“You mean you like me?” Johan raised an eyebrow, not believing that someone's mind could easily change their preference that fast. 

Judai shook his head, “I’m not sure. I mean I like you, obviously. I’m not sure if it’s the kind that you’re thinking of, but I wouldn’t mind trying it.”

“Judai that’s just mean.” Johan sighed, “My feelings are genuine and if you’re not sure then I don’t want to be apart of your experiment to figure it out.”

“Wait Johan that’s not what I meant.” Judai explained frantically as Johan tried getting up. Judai quickly slammed his body against the other duelist, pinning Johan’s arms down with his own. Judai’s lanky but slightly muscular build had some semblance of strength. Johan was caught off guard, staring up at the other.

Judai panted slightly, trying to think of a better way to word what he was thinking. He didn’t want to make the situation worse. Manjoume suppressed a groan, closing his eyes. This was painful to watch. Judai didn’t seem to have a clue, which wasn’t a surprise. 

“I meant...I meant…” Judai scrambled for the right words, “I do like you! I don’t want you thinking that I’m only doing this because I’m not sure of myself. I’m not trying to take your feelings and toss them aside.”

“Then what are you trying to do?” 

The room filled with an uncomfortable silence. Neither duelist moved as Judai’s empty mind tried working. Manjoume hoped he would hurt himself.  _ Take your lovers spat outside! _ All he wanted to do was go back to his own room and forget any of this happened. After finding his jacket of course.

Judai slowly moved his body back up to a sitting position, head cast downward. Johan moved to lean his weight onto his forearms, not able to fully sit up since Judai was still sitting on top of him. Judai didn’t seem to have an answer.

Manjoume swallowed the lump in his throat, wanting the two to stop fighting or at least go outside so he could leave. Now it would be even more awkward if he randomly walked out. 

Johan pulled Judai close with one arm, the other still holding himself up.  _ Oh come on! _ Manjoume scowled but his eyes never left the deflated duelist in Johan’s lap. He sort of felt bad for Judai. That weird feeling came back, enveloping his chest.

“Well if that doesn’t give me an idea of what you’re trying to say then I don’t know what will.” 

Judai looked up in surprise as Johan wrapped both arms around him and pulled him back down to the ground. The Osiris student put his hands out to catch himself, pinning Johan in place, which he didn’t seem to mind.

“W-Wha..?”

“If you really didn’t have feelings for me then I would have walked out of here no problem, but you refused to let me go. Basically pinning me down and trying to figure out what to say.” He smiled, moving his hands to cup Judai’s face. 

Judai couldn’t help but laugh. He leaned down, pressing his forehead to Johan’s, grinning like the idiot he was. Johan kissed the tip of his nose before kissing him properly. Judai reciprocated the action, carding his fingers through the turquoise hair.

“HEY BOSS! WHATCHA DOING HERE?” 

Manjoume almost jumped out of his skin, turning around to see the three stooges weaving in and out of the jackets. His eyes widened in horror as the sounds of the two kissing stopped. He silently shushed the three. He pleaded to anyone watching over him that Johan and Judai didn’t hear them.

“Was that Manjoume’s Ojamas?” Johan asked curiously, an eyebrow raised.

“Sounds like it.” Judai sat up looking over to the other side of the room. He got off Johan and dusted himself off, helping the other up to his feet, “Sounds like Manjoume-san is home. Let’s go see if he wants to join us for lunch. It’s fried shrimp day after all.”

Johan bit his lip. He finally got Judai and he didn’t need Judai’s rival to get involved. But if it’s for Judai he wouldn’t mind getting to know the guy. Johan laced their fingers together, squeezing Judai’s hand lightly, “Sure, why not? Plus I wanted to talk to those Ojamas a bit.”

Judai laughed, starting a rant about the time him and Manjoume got the Ojamas. Once the door clicked shut Manjoume pulled open the door and scrambled out, the three duel spirits followed after, giggling manically.

“GEE BRO, DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE THAT KIND OF PERSON!” Yellow commented, making his two brothers fall into a pile of giggling ugliness. 

Manjoume’s face was warm, way too warm. He tugged at the collar of his turtleneck, glaring at the three, “I’m not! And if you say anything to Judai or anyone you’re all going back to where I found ya!” The raven haired duelist swatted at them before going to the door, looking to make sure the two had went around back to his dorm then bolted down the stairs.

The Ojama brothers giggled some more before exiting the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the sin that I have created. Too be honest, I didn't think it was going to be this long. Some of the the beginning is a repeat but Judai's answer is where it takes a different turn. Johan is a bit too possessive of Judai but that's okay. Manjoume doesn't care either way.

"Don’t forget Manjoume-san.” Judai chimed in, making Manjoume tense. _Damn idiot can’t even say my name right!_

Something changed in Johan’s expression, the smile faded as he looked over the cheerful face of his friend. It was no secret that Manjoume and Judai were rivals, the former having stated this fact repeatedly. And the way that Judai talks about his rival made him think something was going on between the two, not openly of course. Manjoume seemed so cold to Judai, shoving the other off of him, glaring and shouting about random things that Judai did that irritated him. Johan shook his head to clear it, focusing on Judai’s last comment.

“Ah r-right. I haven’t had the chance to get to know Manjoume. I heard he had been a pro or at least on the way to becoming one before his brothers interfered. Must be pretty tough.”

Judai leaned back against the bed, hands laced together in a makeshift pillow, staring up at the ceiling, “Yeah but Manjoume came back from that. He wiped the floor with his bro!” Judai laughed.

Manjoume shifted in irritation. The way Judai laughed and his words made him...uncomfortable. Another shiver ran down his spine. He mentally voiced his frustrations, almost forgetting why he came to the boy’s dorm room in the first place.

“You really like Manjoume, huh.” Johan looked off to the side, his voice sounding dejected causing Judai to become even more confused.

“Of course I like Manjoume-san. He’s a talented duelist, the best rival a guy could ask for! Oh don’t tell him I said that. He hates when I compliment him.” Judai chuckled, sitting up straighter.

“That’s not what I meant Judai.” Johan faced him, eyes determined to get through that thick skull of Judai’s. Brown eyes squinted with curiosity, wondering what his friend meant. Johan shifted to stand on his knees, moving towards Judai and grabbing his hands. The usual cheerfulness that Johan’s turquoise eyes shrouded in a cloud of uncertainty and worry.

Judai wasn’t sure what to do, allowing Johan to come closer. Johan’s soft hands squeezed his wrists lightly, sending little sparks of nervousness through his body. Manjoume watched this all, curious and angry. This seemed like a private conversation between the two friends but he couldn’t leave. Not without exposing his presence to the two and risking the embarrassment that followed afterwards. Hell Judai wouldn’t pass that opportunity up.

“W-What did you mean?” Judai’s naive nature was always shining through at the worst time.

Johan ran his thumb across Judai’s knuckles, staring at the small lines and cuts Judai acquired throughout his years here at the Academy. “You remember when Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto battled countless times? They were rivals but many speculated that the harsh threats and insults they exchanged were for show. Fans latched onto those rumors, concocting weird ideas about the two being lovers.”

Judai watched Johan, wondering why he was telling him this. What did that have to do with him being friends with Manjoume?

Manjoume clenched his fists, the dull nails digging into the flesh of his hand. Was that North Academia prude assuming something? Something that ticked Manjoume off more than Judai’s stupid ‘gotcha’ phrase. He would rather suffer the embarrassment of getting caught in Judai’s closet than have rumors of him and Judai being a _thing_.

The only _thing_ that was going on was that they were rivals. Nothing more and nothing less. Yeah, he usually was concerned for the kid whenever he decided to mess with magical phenomenons, or fighting messed up guys who wanted Judai and everyone else dead. But that was because they were rivals! If Judai died then what? No one here could match his talent. Hell Kaiser had left the Academy and he never got the chance to fight Edo either.

“Is that such a bad thing?”

Manjoume froze. Judai had looked at Johan, the cheeriness that usually lit up Judai face was replaced by a serious expression. Johan’s grasp tightened as Judai smiled.

“Is it a bad thing for rivals to like each other?”

“Judai that’s not-” Johan was cut off by Judai leaning forward and pecking his lips. The Euro champ tensed up slightly before relaxing. Manjoume covered his mouth to suppress any noise that threatened to spill out. Judai pulled away, grinning.

“I knew what you meant and my question still stands. Is that a bad thing?” It was his turn to run his fingers over Johan’s knuckles, “Manjoume-san can be cold at times but he means well. He’s helped me in a lot of ways that I could never repay him for. It’s not like I can hand him a win in a duel.” He laughed, knowing that’s what Manjoume would want if he ever asked what the raven haired duelist considered payment for his help.

Johan, on the hand, wasn’t sharing any of the usually contagious laughter. He watched Judai massage his hands, the small cuts on Judai’s fingers feeling weird as they moved over his skin, “I see. So are you going after the guy?”

Judai snorted, “Please, that guy only has eyes on Asuka. It would take a miracle for him to even consider me to be in his league.” He moved to sit closer to Johan, “But I am thinking about a guy who’s with me now that I might consider if he was interested.”

Johan couldn’t help but laugh, “Way to be subtle.” He pulled one hand away from Judai, wiping the tear that threatened to fall onto his cheek, “Hear that Manjoume! Judai likes you!”

This caught both Manjoume and Judai by surprise. Judai looked around confused, “What are you talking about?”

Johan sighed with a smile on his lips. He held up a hand in a ‘one moment’ sign before getting up. He tiptoed over to the edge of the closet. Johan had put two and two together when him and Judai first got to the dorm room. Sure enough there was a crack between the two doors.

Manjoume shifted silently to one side. He only saw Judai in the room now which worried him. After that idiot basically confessed his love for him to his new friend he had zoned out, trying to process what just happened. He put his hands out to see if he could cautiously open the door a bit more to see if Johan was still there. Unfortunately the Euro champ took that opportunity to step into view and throw open the doors.

Manjoume lost his balance, practically tripping over himself and landed into Johan’s chest. Judai leapt to his feet, eyes wide, “Manjoume-san!?”

Manjoume pushed away from Johan, face flushed at being caught. Johan crossed his arms, walking back over to Judai. Manjoume quickly recovered, mirroring Johan’s movements by crossing his arms, nose pointed upward.

“What are you doing in my closet?” Judai raised an eyebrow, looking behind the teen to see if anyone else was in there, “Were you spying on us?”

“You wish! I came here to get what you stole from me!” Manjoume snarled, glaring at the Osiris. Judai’s cheeks turned a light pink as the conversation he had with Johan filtered back into his mind. Manjoume had heard everything.

“Stole? I haven’t stolen anything.”

“Oh yeah? Then why can’t I find my jacket huh?” He stormed over, poking Judai in the chest, “About 90% of anything wrong in my life happens because you’re involved. The other 10% is those obnoxious spirits.” His lip curled up in disgust.

Judai put his hands up in defense, “I swear I never took your jacket and why would I? I like my usual red. Brings out my eyes.” He smiled making Manjoume’s blood boil even more.

Judai turned his attention back to Johan, causing Manjoume to become more irritated. “How did you know he was there?”

Johan chuckled and pointed up to the rafters. The other two duelists looked up to see three pairs of eyes watching them. Manjoume looked ready to pop a blood vessel. “I figured if they were nearby then Manjoume was here too, since they never leave his side.”

The three duel spirits noticed how angry their chosen was getting, deciding to run before he could catch them. Manjoume raced after them but Judai grabbed his wrist. “Let go of me slacker!”

“Wait Manjoume-san I need to talk to you.” Judai’s grip was surprisingly strong. Manjoume struggled a moment, not meeting the other’s eyes.

“Sanda! And there isn’t anything to talk about Judai.” He finally looked at him, the glare set on his face but melted away when Judai smiled. His mouth went dry and an odd feeling twisted in his chest. When he stopped struggling, Judai let him go.

“You can’t tell me that when you basically heard everything.”

Manjoume rubbed his wrist, mumbling under his breath. Johan hadn’t moved, watching the two. Manjoume didn’t trust this guy. Why had he called him out when Judai was practically laying in his lap? The way Judai brought him up to Johan made it seem like Johan hated him. If anything he could have easily bothered him by making out with Judai, knowing that Manjoume was watching.

“So what?”

“Aren’t you going to tell Judai how you feel about this?” Johan finally cut in.

“Feel about what? This weird conversation that I definitely didn’t hear.” Manjoume rolled his eyes, “Plus why are you concerned about this?”

Johan huffed, “Because Judai cares about you obviously.” Manjoume laughed at this. Johan’s left eye twitched slightly. How could someone act like that? Judai quickly read the situation and stood between the two.

“Okay that’s enough.” He chuckled. “Look Johan I appreciate the kind gesture but Manjoume-san isn’t really the type to have a feelings jam with.”

Manjoume was tired of correcting this idiot. He turned on his heels, heading to the door. No way was he going to stick around with these two. Especially with Johan glaring daggers at him over Judai petty little feelings. So what if the guy was cute when he smiled or sent his heart in a frenzy whenever he dragged him along on some ridiculous adventure?

“Oh I see. He can’t handle being called out.” Johan smirked, his voice raising a few notches so Manjoume would stop in his tracks, “He doesn’t like being wrong.”

“What!?” Manjoume spun around. Johan had stepped behind Judai and wrapped his arms around Judai’s torso. The shorter teen blushed lightly as Johan rested his chin on his shoulder, looking at Manjoume like he was filthy stray Judai brought home.

“Joha-” Judai started to ask but shuddered at the feel of Johan’s lips on his neck. It was a light kiss but it sent his body on high alert. Manjoume stood there, jaw open in a silent protest, cheeks flushed pink once more.

“If you don’t want to talk about it with Judai than is it okay if I take him off your hands?” Johan’s whole personality seemed to have switched. He looked more possessive, controlling the situation with words that made Manjoume’s body freeze up.

“If you’re trying to get me to admit that I like that slacker you can forget it.” He pointed his nose upward, crossing his arms once more. Judai got over the initial shock of the attention Johan was giving him, shifting to get out of his arms. Johan allowed him.

“Manjoume-san I’m sorry. This got out of hand real quick. If you don’t want to talk about it that’s fine with me.” Judai now stood by the raven haired teen. That dorky smile plastered on his face as he put out his hand as a peace offering.

Manjoume glanced over to Johan who looked back to his usual self. He wasn’t watching the two, a blush ran across the bridge of his nose as he thought about what happened. Manjoume turned his attention back to Judai who was waiting for a handshake. It was, in his own Judai way of thinking, a truce and acceptance that things would go back to the way they were.

“I promise not to tell anyone you were spying on us if that’s what you’re worried about.” He laughed. Manjoume sneered and grabbed Judai’s hand, squeezing it with as much force as he could. Judai wasn’t affected, happy that Manjoume didn’t seem mad.

Manjoume’s onyx eyes flickered down to Judai’s lips. Those lips touched Johan’s which made him irritated. No way was he going to give up his rival to this European scum. He pulled Judai closer to him, cupping the duelist’s face in his hands before kissing him. He wasn’t sure what he was doing or why he was doing it. His body reacted on its own.

Judai gasped into the kiss, eyes wide with confusion. Manjoume didn’t let up as he pulled Judai closer, moving one hand under his chin and tilting Judai’s head up to get a better angle. It didn’t last long however as Johan shoved Manjoume off Judai, pulling the teen behind him. Manjoume panted softly, catching his breath. He wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt, cursing himself mentally when he felt his saliva soak through and onto his skin. He forgot that hsi jacket was missing.

“What was that about!?” Johan roared in anger. Judai was still stunned by the fact that Manjoume had kissed him.

Manjoume smirked, straightening his posture, “What? You think that I was going to let you take my rival from me? You can’t come here and stake your claim on something that’s already taken.”

“Considering not even five minutes ago you brushed him off like always? Sorry if I was misinformed.” He tsked before looking at Judai who had grabbed onto Johan’s shoulder. “Are you okay Judai?”

The Osiris nodded. A copper taste filled his mouth which he quickly touched his lip, red stained the tip of his finger. His lip had been split open, probably when Johan shoved Manjoume away, Manjoume teeth must have scraped across it. Johan turned around fully to take a look at the damage. Judai chuckled, “All this commotion from a kiss?”

Manjoume felt a bit guilty as he noticed the red welling up on Judai’s bottom lip. Johan sighed, glad that wasn’t too serious. He looked back at Manjoume, “Alright Manjoume-san.” The mentioned duelist growled at the insistent nickname that people had started to call him. “How about we settle this right now. Judai will pick who he wants as a rival.”

“Huh?!” Both boys said in unison.

“Simple. We each show Judai our own separate talents and he picks which is better.” Johan put an arm around Judai’s waist, pulling him close.

“Like a duel?” Judai asked, eyeing Johan’s arm around him. Where they both going to fight him and whoever got Judai’s Life Points down lower wins?

“Sort of.” Johan smirked at Manjoume who had a new blush across his face. It was more apparent on him since the boy was paler than most. Manjoume looked at Judai, not wanting to lose to his competition but also not wanting to bring Judai into something he didn’t want.

“Are you okay with this Judai?” Johan asked the boy in his arms who stared at the boys. He nodded not seeing the problem if his friends wanted to compete to be his rival. If he was being completely honest, he liked their set up of Manjoume being his rival and Johan being his closest friend, even though it wasn’t fair to admit out loud. Judai had many friends before Johan showed up, all he considered dear to him.

Johan made the first move, pulling Judai’s face in for a kiss. The coppery taste flooding his taste buds as he sucked on the wound. Judai shivered at the feeling. Manjoume stood by the door, looking away as Johan fixed Judai’s injury. Judai wasn’t sure what was going on until he felt Johan’s tongue run across his lip, asking for entrance.

The Osiris student grabbed Johan’s forearms, eyes fluttering closed as he parted his lips. Johan jumped at the opportunity, pulling Judai closer. Judai wrapped his arms around Johan, playing with the turquoise locks as Johan explored his mouth. Judai didn’t fight it, allowing Johan to take control over the situation. Johan tilted his head slightly, dipping the boy in his arms so he could deepen the kiss.

Judai moaned softly, not expecting any of this. Weren’t his friends going to duel? Why was Manjoume just standing there while Johan kissed him? His stomach twisted making him pull away from Johan’s lips. Before he could ask anything, Johan took that as a sign to pay attention to other parts of Judai. His tongue moved down to the flesh of Judai’s neck, switching to kisses and light nibbling. Judai shuddered in his arms, Judai’s arms flexing, tightening his grip around Johan’s neck. Johan continued his assault on the flesh, searching.

Judai yelped, pulling Johan closer and stretching out his neck. Johan smirked against Judai’s neck, sucking on the spot that made Judai call out.

Manjoume gripped his forearms, trying to concentrate on how he would approach this. No way was he going to let Johan out shine him. He was the younger brother of the Manjoume family. A rich kid that had jumped through so many obstacles to get to where he was now. He heard Judai let out a soft gasp that broke his concentration. He looked up which was a mistake. Johan had successfully pulled off the ugly red jacket, spreading a ring of dark marks around the right side of Judai’s neck.

Manjoume walked over and elbowed Johan in the rib, light enough where it wouldn’t cause any bruising but hard enough so he got the hint to back off. The blue haired boy removed himself from Judai’s abused neck, huffing in defeat as he allowed Manjoume to take over.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t have too much fun while I’m gone otherwise you’ll have to wait longer when I take over.” Johan picked up his own discarded jacket before leaving the room, careful not to have the cracked door break even further.

Judai panted softly, touching his neck gently. Manjoume hooked a finger in the collar of Judai’s black shirt, pulling it off to the side to inspect them. They were small but would be noticeable if Judai wore his usual crew cut shirt. “He went a little overboard. Probably to spite me.”

“I don’t get it. Are you guys fighting over me now?” Judai’s eyes were half lidded, looking at Manjoume with a sexy gaze that he knew the other teen didn’t try to make. Manjoume licked his own lips and nodded. Judai smiled, chuckling softly.

“Well I guess you’re up Manjoume-san.” He wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy’s neck. Manjoume almost lost his balance with how much weight Judai put on him.

“Sanda.” He corrected, “Stop leaning on me otherwise we’ll both fall over.” He helped Judai to the bottom bunk and sat down. Judai had other plans, leaning back and pulling Manjoume with him.

“H-Hey!” Manjoume yelped as Judai laughed, kissing him before more insults or complaints were directed at him. Manjoume huffed through his nose, annoyed by how Judai thought he should take the lead.

Judai had closed his eyes, savoring Manjoume’s taste. He didn’t notice the feeling of icy fingers crawling under his shirt until a spark of pleasure came from his chest. Judai caught himself before he bit down on Manjoume tongue, stopping his movements as he opened his eyes. Manjoume had pushed the black fabric up to Judai’s diaphragm, slender fingers tugging lightly on his nipple.

Judai turned his head as Manjoume tugged a bit harder, stifling his moans with the inside of his arm. Manjoume smirked, kissing the left side of Judai’s neck, deciding to claim it before Johan. Judai hummed softly, tilting his head to the right to give Manjoume more room, his dark bangs gliding and tickling his skin.

Since he had the pleasure of watching a little show before his turn, it was easy to find the sensitive part of Judai’s neck. He sucked and nipped at the tender flesh, making sure that the mark he made on his rival was bigger then Johan’s. Both of his hands pushed the black fabric up to Judai’s armpits, fingers cascading down Judai’s sides and back up where they continued their assault on his chest.

Judai didn’t know how long Manjoume’s fingers stayed on his chest, it felt like hours. He shifted on the bed, toes curling and hips moving upward instinctively as Manjoume moved his mouth to Judai’s collarbone. He waited until Manjoume’s guard was down before grabbing the pale wrists and switching their positions. Manjoume squeaked as Judai’s rough hips pinned his own to the mattress.

“Oi!” He growled but stopped as he noticed the mischievous glint in his rival’s eyes. A lump formed in his throat once more which he tried to force down. Judai reached behind him and pulled off the long sleeved shirt, discarding it to the floor.

“What are you doing?” Manjoume tried sitting up but Judai pushed him back down, holding Manjoumes still.

“I feel guilty that you both are treating me so I thought I’d return the favor.” Judai grinned. The patchwork that the two pro duelists left on his skin seemed like nothing now that Manjoume saw his rival from this angle. They gave him a sense of invisible power that made it seem like they were given to him by his orders. Manjoume shook the thought out of his head, no way was he bottoming to someone like Judai.

Judai didn’t get the message as he rolled his hips, ceasing any sort of plan Manjoume had to regaining control. He gasped loudly, grabbing the tousled sheets as his body responded. Judai smirked as he continued the motion, not expecting Manjoume to be so responsive. Manjoume tossed an arm over his eyes as Judai’s hips moved his own. His jeans now becoming too tight and he could feel Judai had the same issue.

Suddenly the movement stopped as Judai yelped in pain. He moved his arm away slightly to see Judai rubbing his head and Johan beside them, a small bottle in his hand. “I see you both didn’t follow my instructions.” He huffed.

“It’s Judai’s fault!” He blurted out, scrambling to sit up. Johan pointed the bottle at him. Who knew a guy with a bottle of lube could look so menacing.

“It’s both of you’re guys’ faults. Now I have to punish you both which I’m not looking forward to.”

What the hell did that mean?

Judai whined as Johan grabbed him under the arms, sliding him off Manjoume. The friction felt amazing but also painful. He grabbed at his belt, unbuckling it and taking it off. He sighed, relieved to have some of the restriction gone. Johan took off his jacket and shirt to match the two teens in front of him. Manjoume and Judai looked at him in awe.

“Where the hell did those come from?’ Manjoume yelled, a bit envious at the biceps that seemed to have materialized onto Johan’s body.

“What, my arms?” He looked them over and shrugged, “Always had them.”

“That shirt must be magic then cause you did not have those a few moments ago.” Manjoume muttered, sliding off the uncomfortable mattress.

Judai had also stripped away his jeans, now leaving him in socks and underwear. Manjoume had seen Judai naked before. The school sauna gave him that opportunity, not that he stared or anything. Plus Sho was always with him.

Johan smirked as the two couldn’t look at him. They looked like they had just been caught by their parents. After some light banter about how this was going to work and fighting over who got to strip Judai of the rest of his clothes, all three boys were on the ground. The rest of their clothes tossed in a pile that Judai had started.

Judai was splayed out on the floor, Johan hovering over him as they continued their makeouts from before. Manjoume decided to lean against the bedpost, watching Judai as he grabbed his dick. He started at a slow pace, keeping his eyes trained to Judai as Johan grabbed the bottle next to the discarded clothes. Judai groaned as Johan pulled away and sat up, uncapping the bottle and pouring its contents into his hand.

Manjoume hissed slightly at the scene, moving his hand to a faster a pace. Judai looked concerned as Johan made sure his fingers were coated, not wanting to hurt Judai. “Don’t worry. If anything hurts just tell me and I’ll stop.” Johan looked just as nervous as Judai. Manjoume smirked at how inexperienced the Euro champ was. Not that he had experience either.

Johan slid a finger inside Judai, allowing him to adjust before doing more. Judai bit his lip, the feeling was strange but not painful. The lube that coated Johan’s fingers helped as Johan starting thrusting inside of him. Judai curled his toes, body twitching at the sensation. Manjoume groaned, his wrist flexing to and tightening around the base.

Johan added a second finger, which was a bit more painful but not too much. Judai gasped softly, tilting his head back and looking at Manjoume. He moved his arm and reached out for his rival to come closer. Manjoume stopped his solo act and moved closer to Judai. The Osiris student grabbed his arm and pulled him down, kissing him roughly. Manjoume scrunched up his nose at how sloppy Judai was being. He grabbed Judai’s chin to stop the terrible onslaught of tongue and teeth, taking the lead by slipping his own tongue inside his rival’s mouth.

Johan twisted his fingers and rubbed the inside of Judai’s ass, causing the teen to moan into the kiss, dull nails digging into Manjoume’s forearm. Johan split his fingers, slowly stretching Judai so he wouldn’t tear open. Judai pulled away from Manjoume as a moan racked his body. His face said the opposite as his eyebrows knitted together. Johan stopped his movements and let Judai rest.

Manjoume placed kisses along Judai’s brow, distracting him as Johan started back up, adding another finger. Judai arched his back, his body tensing. “Judai don’t tense up, it’ll make it worse.” Johan said softly, massaging the inside of his thigh.

Judai relaxed after a bit of soft encouragements and Manjoume’s distracting kisses. Johan pulled out his fingers, earning a whine from Judai. A bead of precum came from the tip of his dick, the coiling in his lower abdomen unwinding. Johan uncapped the bottle again moving so Manjoume could have more room.

Manjoume moved so he was hovering over Judai, situated in between his legs. Judai wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy’s neck, pulling him close for another kiss. Manjoume allowed himself to be guided, his hands moving along Judai’s body, one wrapping around Judai’s dick. Judai moaned into the kiss once more, as Manjoume set the pace.

Johan had coated his own dick, enjoying the scene in front of him. He had to admit, for a rich kid who was paler than paper and mostly skin and bones, the guy knew how to hold himself. Manjoume had this enchanting aura around him, his body untouched and smooth like silk. His ass was flat as a board though. He nudged Manjoume forward so he could fit between Judai’s legs. Manjoume broke the kiss, moving to the side, his hand never stopping the slow pace he had set for Judai.

Even with all the foreplay and prep work they did, Judai’s body still had a hard time accepting Johan’s girth. Manjoume smacked the large bicep, glaring coldly at Johan.

“Be careful. Hold back your hormones for a second or two, geez.”

“Like you’re one to talk. When I got back you both looked like rabbits, humping each other like there was no tomorrow.” Johan’s words made Manjoume’s whole body turn scarlet. Judai chuckled, rolling his hips, distracting Johan.

“It’s okay. Go slow.” Judai raised his hips off the ground, hoping it would help. Johan grabbed Judai’s hips so he wasn’t holding up all his weight, pushing in slowly.

“Ha…” Judai sighed, biting his lip. Manjoume’s hand started stroking him again, making the temporary pain easier to ignore. Johan groaned, tilting his head forward and nibbling above Judai’s knee. After a few long and painful minutes, Johan was fully inside of Judai. The brunet shuddered at the feeling, panting heavily. A light coat of sweat had formed over his chest and shoulders.

“I’m going to move now. Let me know if I need to stop.” Johan leaned down to peck Judai’s lips. Judai nodded, bracing himself as Johan started thrusting. He hissed softly, the feeling painful and weird but after a few thrusts, the pain turned into a more pleasurable experience. Manjoume took over kissing duty as Johan focused on pleasuring Judai below. He moved Judai’s right leg to hang off his shoulder, changing the angle of his thrusts.

“Ahh..ha..ha…” Judai moaned between kisses. Manjoume grumbled whenever Judai pulled away to bathe in the bliss that Johan gave him. He twisted his hand slightly, tightening the inner part of his hand by his index finger and thumb. Judai arched his back, gasping in surprise. Johan glared at a smirking Manjoume.

Manjoume turned his attention back to distracting Judai, not wanting Johan to gain any favoritism just because he got the fun part. Johan rolled his eyes before getting an idea. He made sure his pace wasn’t interrupted as he put two fingers in his mouth, coating them in saliva, making sure it would suffice before pulling them out. Once he was sure Manjoume was distracted by Judai whining into his rivals mouth, Johan moved his hand near Manjoume’s ass and shoved the two fingers inside.

Manjoume’s eyes widened, pulling away from Judai and yelping, eyes watering as Johan moved his fingers in time with his thrusts. Manjoume’s knees gave out and he collapsed on Judai, head resting on his chest. Johan chuckled, as Manjoume groaned into Judai’s abdomen. Judai looked confused at what happened, but noticed Johan’s arm behind Manjoume. Judai grinned and carded his fingers through the messy black mop that Manjoume called hair. After the initial pain, Johan’s fingers started to feel good, rubbing against the inside of his walls and hitting the right places. Whether or not that was intentional he couldn’t tell.

Judai grunted, arching his back again. “Cl-Close...ha..”

Manjoume snapped out of his trance and got on his knees, bending over Judai. Johan had quickened his thrusts, head tilted back and eyes closed. Manjoume was not going to cum before he did. Manjoume shifted lower, rolling his hips down onto Johan’s fingers as he went back to tending to Judai’s dick.

It didn’t take long for the Osiris student to spill over the edge, back arching and nails digging into the floorboards. His body racked with his orgasm which Manjoume helped milk him through. A bead of sweat dripping from his forehead as he noticed how close he was. He stole a glance back to Johan who looked about as close as he was. Judai rode out the high he was given, body still moving in time with Johan’s thrusts.

Manjoume removed his hand from Judai and laid his head on his chest, rolling his hips onto Johan’s fingers. The Euro champ smirked at the feeling, curling them in such a way that tipped Manjoume over the edge, his body twitching as he hugged Judai tightly. Johan removed his fingers and after a few more long thrusts, pulled out to cum on Judai’s stomach. Unfortunately the school nurse didn’t have any condoms and he didn’t want Judai to feel more gross than he already did.

The three laid in a pile of arms and legs, heavy breathing and soft laughter from Judai being the only sound. After a few moments once he caught his breath, Johan sat up to grab the blanket that was dangling from the bunk, wrapping the three of them in it.

“Ewww I can’t stay under a blanket like this. I need a shower.” Judai complained but made no movement to get up. Manjoume rolled his eyes, nuzzling into the mess of brown hair. Johan sighed contently wrapping an arm around them both, making a Judai sandwich.

They weren’t sure how long they stayed like this, huddled together until a soft voice was heard from outside.

“Aniki! Aniki!”

Judai tried sitting up but Manjoume made that difficult. He grumbled still half asleep, too exhausted to move.

“Sho!” He called back. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs. “Ah don’t come in! I’m cleaning and it’s pretty messy!” Judai quickly made up a lie earning a chuckle from Johan and a disappointed groan from Manjoume.

“That’s fine. Say Aniki, have you seen Manjoume-san?”

“Sanda..” Manjoume mumbled, burying is face into Judai’s stomach.

“No I haven’t. Why? Does the chairman need to see him?”

“Ah no. I was told to tell him that his jacket is ready to be picked up from the cleaners. The plane just landed.”

Judai couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. Johan joined him, covering his eyes since they started to tear up. Manjoume just laid there, mortified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote! Thank you for reading! I'll be posting a new fic sometime soon, hopefully if I get some inspiration to write. It will be Yu-Gi-Oh! related just not GX. I'm colabbing with another fellow artist who also is my beta tester. So look for that soon. More GX will happen since there isn't enough on here and I love my boys. 
> 
> Any questions left in the comments I'll happily reply too!

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing this Manjoume seemed to flow naturally and I love all the inner monologues he had. Thanks to alovra for helping me beta read and correct a lot of things. I hope to write more of these nerds and have a few ideas already brewing. It was hard for me to pick which ship so I did all of the above. Judai needs the love.
> 
> Any questions or feedback is greatly appreciated!~


End file.
